One Reason Only
by studdevil
Summary: Ranma sits up ontop of the Tendo dojo, enjoying the night. Akane pays a visit and Ranma decides something important. Why does he really like Nerima? Read to see!


**One Reason Only**

_**by Studdevil**_

_**..o0o..**_

Ranma and Akane do not belong to me! I really wish they did because they are both so unique and special. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, so please do not give me any credit for them.

_**..o()o..**_

(Note: Playing soft and peacful music will enhance your enjoyment with my story!)

_The full moon shone over the sleepy little district of Nerima. All little kids were tucked into bed and sound asleep. _

_The only noise came from a dog, barking up into the dark, endless heavens where he longed to be._

_The smell of dew clings to the light breeze which circulates through the pure atmosphere. Even though the breeze is light, it sends a chill across _

_the young boy overlooking the town._

_He can see it all. His magnificent view. No one else knows the beauty of the night like he does. He admires it unlike many other things._

_Even though he is alone, he doesn't mind it. The swaying trees and slow clouds seem to have a life of their own as they dance in the shadows casted by the illuminating moon. _

_Crickets join the soft night-time melody. The cool air causes them to chirp as loud as they can to signal the night to the other night-time critters._

"_This is one of the two reasons I stay here in Nerima. The gorgeous nights like this. It's almost as nice as the mountains where my pop and I used to train when I was little."_

_Yes, it only took two reasons for Ranma to stay attached to such a small place. But as they say, big things come in little packages, or something like that._

_A creek sounds to the next of the sitting teenager. _

"_Ranma.. Why're you up here? Isn't it kind of late?" The boy jumped, but realized it only to be his fiancé, Akane._

"_Geez Akane. Ya scared me." Ranma turned back to the sight in front of him and gazed into the night, not aware that Akane plopped down right next to him. _

"_Brr, it's chilly." The young girl shivers._

"_Yeah, but you get used to it."_

_The sixteen year old boy turns and gazes upon the girl he is supposed to marry. The moonlight shined across her skin and makes her milky skin glow a beautiful color. _

_Akane turns her face to see Ranma staring right at her. "What?"_

"_Nothing." The moon reflects the side of her brown eyes and brings them to life. Akane blinks slowly, then looks over the pig-tailed boy, who is acting more mature then usual. _

_Akane sighs and rests her head on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma hadn't been expecting it, but didn't show it. He continued to look down her shapely body and roll over her beautiful curves. He blushes a bit, but even the moonlight does not show it. He puts his right hand around her small shoulders and pulls her to him tightly. _

_As the two get more comfortable with each other and their warmth, Ranma wraps his other arm around her front side, holding her as close to him as she can get. Akane closes her eyes and enjoys the warmth of Ranma. It wasn't every day she could do this with him, and now seemed so perfect._

_Akane pulls off one of his arms and moves to face him front. _

_The crickets seem to stop chirping and the dog does not bark anymore. There is pure silence._

_Akane stares him straight in the eyes and moves forward. She closes her eyes and presses her lips to his cheek. Her cold lips meet his cheek and his eyes open wide. When she comes out, she notices that he is moving back, and twitching._

"_Wh-why didja d-do that??!!" Ranma stutters._

"_Wh-what??!" Akane glares at him and feels anger and rejection. "Sorry, I guess I'm too uncute to kiss you then, huh?"_

"_No."_

"_What..?"_

"_You're not uncute.."_

"_Then.."_

"_You're just a tomboy!"_

_SMASH._

_Akane's elbow smashes into the top of Ranma's head and she stands up to leave._

"_Thanks for nothing jerk! Well this tomboy is going to get some sleep instead of staying up all night with a PERVERT!"_

_Akane climbs down the ladder and returns to her room._

"_Heh.."_

_Ranma can't help but chuckle as the crickets sing again and the dog returns from his short nap. _

"_There goes the second reason as to why I stay here in Nerima. Thanks Akane. Maybe I should tell ya that."_

_Ranma feels the cold envelope his side again, unlike before with Akane, and he knows which one he prefers._

_Maybe I should tell ya that..._

"_..."_

"_Nah, I think I'll keep ya guessin'"_

_Ranma stands up and takes one final look onto the pleasing view he has grown to love before he jumps off the roof and heads into the Tendo dojo._

"_I don't even like the night as much as I thought I did. Guess that leaves only one reason for me to stay here, but I think that reason's good enough."_

0-0-0-0-0

Sweet! Ranma and Akane Forever!!!!!

Now that I got that out of the way, did you like it? I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it.

If you liked this one, please review and tell me. Otherwise I probably won't put out anymore one-shots because I'll think no one is enjoying them.

For something awesome, scroll down...

V

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VV  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VV  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VV  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VV  
V  
V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

VV

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

VV

V

V

V

V

V

V

first 5 reviewers get cookies!

See that option on right below this? PRESS IT! REVIEW-it's so easy and helps me. Thanks! -_Studdevil_


End file.
